


it's ringing in my ears

by crybaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, That fucking earring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybaby/pseuds/crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><i>There are many ways in which Harry is different to other people Louis’ slept with, but one of the main things has got to be how responsive, </i>loud<i>, he is. Louis can crook two fingers inside Harry and he’ll moan as if he’s getting sucked off, and Louis can suck him off and he’ll whine and moan as if he’s getting fucked, and then when he gets fucked, he just seems to lose all control of his voice and falls into a mess of babbling, whimpering, gasping boy.</i></p>
  <p>(prompt: i just keep thinking of harrys earring swinging about as he gets fucked from behind tbh)</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	it's ringing in my ears

**Author's Note:**

> for savannah <333
> 
> basically. 
> 
> also, very unedited.
> 
>   _edit: yes, i know it is a clip-on._
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone.**

‘We killed it out there, Lou.’ Harry giggles, twisting his fingers into Louis’ sweaty hair as Louis kisses up his neck, right under his ear.

 

‘Smashed it.’ Louis affirms, his hands loose on Harry’s waist as he backsteps them towards their bedroom.

 

Harry pulls on Louis’ hair so he looks up, away from his marked up neck, and Harry can lean in and kiss him as Louis scrabbles for the door handle, forcing it open so they can tumble into their bedroom. Harry giggles at that, and Louis just slides the arm around his waist lower to rest his hand on Harry’s doughy bum before pushing him forward into his hips so their cocks rub together, both of them hard in their jeans.

 

‘Lou,’ Harry gasps, smile in his voice, as he ducks in to kiss Louis again, and Louis walks them back, knowing the layout of their home like the back of his hand, until the backs of his knees are hitting the bed.

 

He leans into it, falling back so that Harry topples on top of him with a surprised squawk and Louis kisses him again as he starts laughing, letting both hands clutch firmly at Harry’s arse where his body is half on top of him, on long leg awkwardly splayed over his.

 

‘Come on then,’ Louis laughs, Harry cupping his face between his hands and pressing a giggly kiss to his lips, ‘get your kit off.’

 

Harry beams at him with his popstar smile and Louis still feels a bit shocked that this is his life now, that Harry Styles is clumsily pushing up off his body to unzip his tattered boots and toe of his socks.

 

He props himself up on his elbows to watch Harry, and Harry seems to notice as he’s unbuckling his jeans, pushing them down to his knees, and he looks up at where Louis is lounging still before he gets that sweet pout of his on his pretty lips.

 

‘Hey,’ he whines, starting to pull his jeans back up, ‘you also need to get naked.’

 

Louis gives him what Harry calls his ‘panty-dropper smile’ and sits up, pinching at the hem of his t-shirt. ‘Sorry babe, was just thinking about what a tramp you look like.’

 

Harry laughs and steps out of his jeans, bringing his fingers to the buttons of his shirt. Harry looks down the line of his body to watch his fingers as he undoes each button, his mouth a bit open so he looks a bit like a concentrating child from playschool. ‘Hey,’ Louis says, tossing his balled up t-shirt at Harry’s stomach as he begins to unbutton his jeans. Harry looks up expectantly. ‘like your tits in that top.’ Louis finishes, tacking on a cheeky wink at the end.

 

Harry snorts and shrugs the flimsy material off his shoulders before hooking his thumbs into his boxers and pulling them down in one quick go, as if it’s nothing, and Louis is once again struck how he’s literally seeing what millions – hell, billions maybe – of teenage girls have wet dreams about.

 

‘Lou,’ Harry says, shaking Louis out of where he knows he’s stuck in his mind and making his eyebrows jump as he looks back up to Harry’s eyes, drawing them away from his gloriously pretty cock. ‘don’t go soft on me.’ he says with a wink to challenge Louis’ before he’s clambering onto the bed and digging through their bedside drawers.

 

‘Lube, lube, lube, lube.’ Harry mutters to himself as Louis stands up to shuck off his tight jeans, getting a brilliant view of Harry’s supple arse as he digs through their draw. ‘Where could the bloody lube be?’ Harry mumbles to himself, voice sweet and animated in that way that makes Louis think maybe he should have been a presenter on some CBeebies show instead. Hell, it would have made life a lot easier

 

‘Ah, found the bloody lube.’ Harry says to himself, pulling it from the drawer, and Louis giggles.

 

‘Stop talking like that before you kill my boner, babe.’

 

Harry looks back over his shoulder and leans his hips back so his arse spreads, improving the view of his bum and so that Louis’ cock twitches right where he’s got his thumbs in his waist band. ‘You sure about that?’ Harry asks him, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Louis pulls his underwear down his thighs, so that his cock smacks against his tummy with a meaty slap. He kneels on the bed as Harry reaches two slick fingers back, slipping them inside himself quickly with nothing but a soft hiss and Louis rests his hand on the small of Harry’s back.

 

‘Impatient, are we?’ he asks with a smirk, and Harry huffs as he starts to thrust his fingers slowly, Louis massaging his thumb into the dip of his spine as he watches Harry spread himself open with his fingers, quick and precise.

 

‘I’m sorry that I’ve been looking forward to this for ages and that I’m a bit excited.’ Harry says, trying to sound huffy, but his voice gets sliced by a moan and Louis giggles.

 

‘You make it so hard to take you seriously.’ he says in the breaks of his laughter, and Harry struggles to manoeuvre his balance so he can look Louis in the eyes and frown at Louis in the way that honestly makes him look like his crawled out some Disney movie. Louis can’t remember which one, but Harry probably does.

 

‘You’re mean.’ Harry says with a faux pout, but his fingers must brush over his spot by instinct because he gives a surprised little gasp that makes Louis giggle again. ‘You think that everything’s funny.’

 

Louis can see that Harry’s also trying not to laugh and he bends over to dig around in his bedside drawer for a condom as he chirps back, ‘Hey, at least I’m not the one with an earring.’

 

‘I hate you.’ Harry sighs, smile on his lips as he stretches his fingers wide one last time before drawing them out and Louis needs to kiss him again, lowering his face to be level with Harry’s so that he can suck his tongue into his mouth again and Harry sighs happily.

 

Harry relaxes his body so he’s lying flat, arms folded with his cheek resting against them as Louis tears open the condom and rolls it down onto his length, his fingers sticky from it.

 

‘Pass me the lube please, princess.’ he says offhandedly and he hears Harry grumble in response even though Louis knows the pet name must have Harry fighting the urge to preen. Harry tosses it back and hugs the pillow, twisting his waist to watch as Louis strokes himself, drizzling lube into his palm and spreading it over his cock.

 

He keeps stroking himself, moaning softly from the feeling, before he reaches his left hand down to where Harry’s legs are splayed open, pressing his index finger to Harry’s rim and inside him to make sure he’s ready enough.

 

Harry props himself up on his elbows, seemingly getting impatient before he dips his head down and whines, ‘Louis, hurry up!’

 

Louis makes a show of wanking himself a bit longer, going a bit harder so Harry can hear the wet of the lube as he works himself and as he exaggerates his moans. Harry wiggles his hips and makes a frustrated noise in his throat that has Louis pushing two fingers inside of his, spreading more lube over his hole just in case.

 

‘Louis-‘ Harry starts to whine, his hips shifting as Louis draws his fingers out.

 

‘Alright, alright,’ Louis teases, leaning over Harry’s back and resting his palms on either side of his back before leaning down to kiss the back of his neck, down between his shoulder blades, and a soft breath comes out of Harry before Louis leans to press a kiss to Harry’s ear, lips pressing over his pierced lobe and Harry makes a sound in his throat.

 

‘Lou, it’s still tender,’ he murmurs, his voice already gone lower and gravelly from how turned on he is. Louis laughs breathlessly in his ear and ignores Harry as he presses a final angel kiss over the piercing before he leans back off of him.

 

Louis kneels back and wraps his fist around his cock, leaning forward until his tip presses against Harry’s slick rim. He works his fist over himself once more, dragging his cock over harry hole so that Harry makes a sound of annoyance and impatience in his throat and Louis almost wants to give his soft bum a quick smack, even if just to see what he would do.

 

He rests his hand on Harry’s hip and shuffles forward as he presses his tip inside, pushing inside Harry in a long, smooth stroke. Harry’s used to it though, so he only gasps a little. Harry shifts his hips back into it, Louis dragging his hand from his hips and up his side, to the centre of his back and then back to his hip, all in an attempt to soothe any unease Harry still feels.

 

Louis knows he’s fine though once he sinks back into it, his spine arching down so that his hips are tilted to accept Louis’ cock, his arms folded over the pillow with his fingers twitching slightly.

 

Louis draws out slightly and Harry’s back straightens again, his head falling forward so his forehead rests on his forearm before Louis pushes back in and Harry’s back dips back into an slope, his shoulder blades shifting and pressing at his skin like angel wings.

 

He drags his hips out in another short thrust and Harry moans, his body moving with Louis’. It’s always fascinated Louis how when Harry’s vertical, he’s always tripping as if nature’s trying to tell him to stay horizontal, because when he’s horizontal, his body moves in smooth curves and motions and just looking down and watching the way his body gracefully grinds back against his hips is such brilliant contrast to the nineteen year old child who manages to trip over his own feet.

 

Louis gives him a few more gentle thrusts, keeping his hand anchored on Harry’s hip as he easily fucks him in a way that already has Harry responding.

 

There are many ways in which Harry is different to other people Louis’ slept with, but one of the main things has got to be how responsive, _loud_ , he is. Louis can crook two fingers inside Harry and he’ll moan as if he’s getting sucked off, and Louis can suck him off and he’ll whine and moan as if he’s getting fucked, and then when he gets fucked, he just seems to lose all control of his voice and falls into a mess of babbling, whimpering, gasping boy.

 

Louis rests his fists on either side of Harry’s waist, leaning his weight into them as he fucks Harry a bit harder, grinding his hips against his arse so that Harry whimpers. He leans over him, breathing out over the nape of his neck, and Harry turns his head and Louis can’t help but nip at his ear again, where it’s red and sensitive, and Harry lets out a small whine that has Louis nosing at the hair, at the stupid scarf, as his hips thrust into him slowly, but hard enough that Harry’s breath is fast and Louis can tell he’s holding his moans in. But it’s alright, because they’ll tumble out soon enough.

 

Louis ducks his head to kiss harry, Harry leaning up on his forearm to make his mouth more accessible for Louis to claim and lick into. That’s something else Louis loves about his Harry, how willing he is to make someone else happy, let himself be used as long as someone is benefitting. Even more so when it comes to Louis.

 

Louis kisses him so he can taste Harry’s hot breath in his lungs before he lets him breathe, kissing down his cheek and at his ear again so that Harry’s breath stutters and his eyes close, too distracted by the pleasure to scold Louis.

 

Louis drags his nose along Harry’s temple as Harry’s arm cripples and he falls back so his face is smushed in the pillow, letting Louis nuzzle behind his ear as his hips slap against his arse with his new-found leverage. Harry makes this sound into the pillow, where it sounds like he could be saying Louis’ name over and over, or he could just be moaning. Louis hopes for the former.

 

Louis pauses to drape himself over Harry’s back, pressing a wet kiss where sweat is gathering at the nape of his neck before he glides his body in a smooth wave, thrusting his hips in and out of Harry slickly. Harry turns his head against the pillow and Louis can see how his brows are furrowed, his lips open as he moans. Louis presses a kiss to his temple.

 

His arms ache a bit from holding himself up, but Harry starts to make these deep moans that make him sound like he may pass out when Louis starts to properly fuck him again and Harry’s face scrunches in a way that makes him look completely blissed.

 

Louis fucks into him harder, hips slapping against his small arse so that it bounces against his hips, Harry dipping his chin against the pillow so he can try and bite at his upper arm to silence himself as Louis noses as his ear.

 

He gives Harry three more hard thrusts before he pauses, presses his cock deeper into harry so that he can get his knees inside Harry’s and spread his legs so that Harry’s spread wider. Harry moans into the pillow and Louis presses his body along his arched back, their bodies aligning perfectly as Harry arches into the mattress and Louis plants wet kisses between his sharp shoulder blades.

 

Harry buries his face into the pillow as Louis fucks him deeper, thrusting his hips forward faster so that they slap crudely against Harry’s arse as Louis fucks him with quick, hard strokes, aimed for Harry’s pleasure point. Louis thinks the best thing as watching how Harry’s silly little earing sways slightly with the jolted movement.

 

Louis balls the duvet into fists in his hands as he ignores the burn and his feet slip against the cover as he tries to fuck Harry harder. Harry starts to make these deep, wet gasps and Louis briefly worries, thinking maybe he should stop and they get Harry’s pump just in case, but Harry’s moaning and clenching around him as Louis fucks him, so Louis just draws back and kneels back on his haunches to give Harry a quick breathing break.

 

Harry tries to catch his breath, pushing himself onto his elbows as Louis strokes his hand over himself and Harry presses his forehead into the pillow. He looks back over his shoulder to where Louis is gliding his hand over his cock, thumbing at his tip before pinching his base, before he mumbles a soft, ’Fuck Lou,’

 

‘You’re getting off too, right?’ Louis asks, purely for the sake to draw Harry back in because his eyes have gone a bit glassy and he doesn’t really want Harry to drown in the space tonight.

 

‘Yeah,’ Harry drawls, pitched with soft pants, ‘my cocks been on the blanket.’

 

Louis shakes his head at Harry but at least his answer is something, before he’s pressing his blunt head back at Harry’s hole, putting pressure forward so that Harry’s body accepts him in his slow glide. ‘On your knees, pet.’ he coos, Harry shifting so that he’s on elbows and knees and Louis can press into his body easier. Once he’s got half his cock inside Harry, he spits into his palm and rubs it around Harry’s rim.

 

‘Ew,’ Harry giggles, a bit more collected.

 

Louis snorts. ‘Says the boy who’s always begging me to stick my tongue in his arse.’

 

‘Shush,’ Harry purrs, breathless, as Louis presses in right to his base again.

 

But any laughter he had leaves his throat as Louis curls his left hand around Harry’s hip and starts to fuck him properly. Harry’s head hangs between his shoulder blades and Louis can see his stupid earing dangling as he fucks him good and fast, and before he can decide against it, he’s lacing his fingers in Harry’s hair and tugging on his scarf so that he can lean over his back and bite at his neck, kissing up to behind his ear before he nips at Harry’s piercing and Harry keens.

 

He leans back upright and Harry’s head drops back down as Louis slides his hands over the muscles of his back, down the dip of his spine, before settling on his hips and digging his fingers in as he gives him all he can, fucking him quick and sharp.

 

He reaches to get a better hold, gripping onto Harry’s shoulder and holding him in place as he fucks him. Harry lets out loud moans that make it sound like he’s going to cry at any second, starting low and building higher until he’s whimpering and trying to form words.

 

The bed frame rattles slightly, knocking against the wall softly as Harry whimpers and their skin slaps, loud and dirty in the silence of their home. Louis presses his hand flat over his shoulder blade while the other presses Harry’s waist down so his back arches in more of a bow and he throws his head back.

 

Louis thinks Harry must be a picture from the front, neck bared and skin a ridiculous gold with his lips red and his wide eyes squeezed shut and brow pinched.

 

Louis knows that when he’s like this, on his knees, his cock must not be getting as much friction as when he was flat on his front, so he spreads his own legs wider so that Harry’s spread wider in the hopes that maybe his cock head can drag against the cover and it’ll make him come.

 

Louis drags his hand on Harry’s shoulder down to his waist before he presses them down and Harry’s front half sags into the mattress while Louis spreads his legs wider and his bum arches up for Louis to fuck him deeper. He presses Harry’s waist down with all his strength, hearing Harry gasp wetly.

 

He leans into his arms and Harry’s knees slip so he’s lying flat again, his legs spread obscenely wide as Louis thrusts mercilessly into him. Harry starts to babble, his words cut off with sharp breaths and weak moans and he’s so tight around Louis and Louis is going to come.

 

‘You gonna come yet, darling?’ Louis pants, and Harry just whimpers in response. ‘Oh fuck, I’m gonna come, oh god,’

 

Harry nods and squeezes tight around him, pushing his hips back as Louis’ hips slap until he’s tensing and he comes with a moan of Harry’s name, cock pulsing inside the condom as his thrusts slow and he pants as he fucks Harry, slower and slower.

 

Harry starts to push back onto his softening cock while it still has some life, and Louis can distinguish how he’s mumbling ‘I love you’ over and over, blurred together as he milks Louis of his orgasm.

 

Louis holds himself over Harry’s back as he whines pitifully and tries to force himself to come, before Louis pulls out and ties up the condom, tossing it to where he thinks Harry might have thought to put a bin. Judging by the sound it makes, he thinks not.

 

He rolls Harry over onto his back and reaches for his cock, hard and red against his stomach, deliciously wet and blurting out a fat drop of precome as soon as Louis touches him and Louis thinks Harry really may have one of the prettiest cocks he’s ever seen.

 

‘You close, angel?’ he coos, thumbing at Harry’s tip and Harry’s fingers grip onto the duvet as his feet slip and Harry nods, fast and frantic. ‘Come on darling, you can do it. Show me how pretty you look when you come. You can do it, angel, you can come for me.’

 

Harry nods weakly before his eyes squeeze shut and his lips part and his cock kicks, his come spurting out over his trembling tummy as his thighs start to shake.

 

Louis gathers him in his arms and kisses the top of his head, pushing Harry’s face into his neck and feeling him smile softly as he pants out wet breath into Louis’ damp neck. Louis tangles their legs together, so that they’re touching at all points, and Harry clings onto him and smiles in his hold.

 

It’s later, once they’re both calm and Harry has cleaned them both off while Louis changed the duvet cover that Harry pinches at his own ear and looks at Louis with an eyebrow raised.

 

‘What the fuck,’ he starts, a slow smile spreading over his sinful ‘is your obsession with my earring?’


End file.
